


热身

by tomomeow



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:14:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23629048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomomeow/pseuds/tomomeow
Summary: Blue想叫喜欢的人来给自己当模特，却得到了意外的收获。大学AU。授权翻译
Relationships: Blue Diamond's Pearl/Yellow Diamond's Pearl (Steven Universe)
Kudos: 2





	热身

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Warm-Ups](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17274575) by [cym70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cym70/pseuds/cym70). 



不知为何，Blue和Yellow总会排到相同的课程。她们学的是同一个专业，所以情有可原，然而Blue和同专业其他学生却都没有那么多一起上的课。唯一一次没有遇见Yellow是在艺术选修课。令人惋惜的是，那门课上她们或许才能够真正聊聊天，而不是像平常那样“嘿，早上好”或者“唉，我好累”或者“上次的笔记可以借我看看吗？”

她们的关系微妙地游移在同学之上、朋友之下。但也许不止是那样？Blue对她是有意思的，而且从她们时不时下课以后聊几句的内容来看，Yellow也是。况且Blue知道再进一步不是难事，可是每次面对Yellow，她就脸红心跳到忘记要约她出去了。因为她实在是太可爱了。可爱得不讲道理。

“早，”Yellow钻进座位打了个招呼。今天的她似乎精疲力竭，虽然妆容一如既往地完美，眼皮却在打架。

“早上好！”Blue真希望自己知道Yellow喜欢哪种咖啡，这样上课就能时不时带一些过来，也许正好就能撞上今天这样的情况。“熬夜学习了吗？”

“我还巴不得那样呢……”她将脸颊贴在桌面上。“我室友开了一晚上的party。”

“噢，那真是惨。”在Blue的印象中，Yellow和室友相处得并不怎么好。“吵得你睡不着吗？”

“嗯哼。今天我们不用考试吧？”

“不用，”她笑道。

“那就好。”Yellow叹了口气，任双眼合上。“有重要的事情发生能叫醒我？”

“放心吧。”Blue盯着她看了一会儿，然后脸一红迅速将注意力转移到自己的手机上。

课堂上没有发生什么重要的事情，于是Blue认真地记了详细的笔记，任Yellow休息。令人欣慰的是，醒来之后她便精神了一些。

“想去图书馆复印一下吗？”她拿起笔记本提议道。

“好，”Yellow感激地说。“说起来，你用电脑不是会方便很多吗。”

“我喜欢纸笔的感觉。”她反驳道。况且，她也喜欢这个能多与Yellow相处几分钟的借口。

复印很顺利，不一会儿Yellow就钉好那几张纸塞进包里了。“谢了。你这样会把我惯坏的，装饰得这么可爱。”

Blue脸颊一热，“我觉得这算不上是装饰，只是无聊的时候乱涂一下而已。”

“随你怎么说。”Yellow转向门的方向，示意Blue跟上自己。“你是搞艺术的吗？”

“啊，算是吧，兴趣爱好那种。虽然还学习中，不过我很喜欢。”

“挺好的。你选修课就是这个吗？”

“嗯。你呢？”

“我还没想好，一直拖着在。”Yellow耸耸肩。“大概下学期看课表随便选吧。”

“只剩一年了，”Blue微笑着应和道。“我之前体育的学分都放着没拿。”

“我是觉得奇怪呢。之前第一节课没见着你，我还以为是怎么严重冒犯到你了；不然你总是要抄我课表。”

“我才没抄你啊！”

“跟抄也差不到哪去了，”Yellow嬉笑道。

“不管怎么说，我又不是故意的。不然就有点变态了。”

“说不定是我在抄你呢。”

“你是想让我今晚也睡不着吗？”

“拉个人下水岂不妙哉。”

Blue翻了个白眼。“我想你室友是没有能耐一连两晚都开party的。”

“你又没见过她。”

“哼。那……”这是一个很好的机会，Blue突然意识到。Yellow不想待在宿舍，Blue也想约她出去。约她……做什么呢？头脑忽然一片空白。请她吃饭未免太过无聊，总得想出些更有趣的事情。“你可以来给我当模特。”她脱口而出。

“什么？”Yellow诧异地问。

“如果你在宿舍呆烦了。”Blue连忙解释道。“我要练习画人物，所以……如果你想的话，可以来给我当模特。”

“当模特，”Yellow缓缓地重复道，双颊浮起一片薄红。“我以前没试过。”

“只是提议一下。你不想的话也没关系。”

“不，我想！”Yellow停下脚步，转身面对她。“听起来挺好玩的。”

“是吗？”Blue松了一口气。“我可以给你按时付费的。”

“噢我的星星，用不着那样。能跟你在一起就是足够的报酬了。”

“噢、噢。”这算是Yellow调情最直球的一次了。Blue开始为自己挑起这个话题感到沾沾自喜，虽然这并不是事先计划好的。“同感，不过之后至少让我请你去吃晚饭吧。”

“这我可不会拒绝。”Yellow嘴角上扬，脸上好看的红晕扩散开来。“唔，我需要带什么东西吗？”

Blue摇摇头。“人带来就行了。”

“了解了。那，我现在去补个觉，万一不小心睡着错过了什么重要的事情就不好了！之后几点见…?”

“五点？”

“五点，”Yellow答应道。

“我把宿舍号发你？”

“嗯，好的，我很期待哦！晚点见，Blue。”

“晚点见。”  
——————————————————————  
紧张了一下午，Blue终于在五点整等来了Yellow三声短促的敲门。

“嗨！”她打开宿舍门。“进来吧。”

“谢了。”Yellow扫视一周。“你没有室友吗？”

“噢，没有，她开学几周后就转学走了，所以我可以独占房间。”

“真好啊。”她取下包包，小心地搁在Blue的桌面上。“你想现在就开始吗？”

“你觉得行就行。”

“嗯。”Yellow清了清喉咙，显得有些局促。“我能，呃，用下你的卫生间吗？”

“嗯，你去吧。就是那边那扇门。”

“谢了。”门在她身后咔地关上了。

星星啊，Blue居然真的把她叫过来了。她真的、真的很希望能够一切顺利。她们终于可以在没有下一节要上的课、没有Yellow要打的工的情况下好好相处了。终于可以用真正的约会试水了。

Blue匆匆拿出所有的工具，将巨大的素描本和铅笔整齐地摆在床头。应该让Yellow坐在哪呢？床尾？不，最好还是给她一张椅子吧。她将桌前的转椅拖到房间中央。

卫生间的门吱呀一声打开了。“我、我，准备好了。”Yellow宣布道。

“好的！你可以——”转头要说话，眼前却是Yellow完全赤裸的风光，Blue僵住了。“啊我的星星！”

“怎么？”Yellow质问道，将双臂交叉在胸前。

“什么怎么啊？？”Blue慌忙双手捂眼。“你为什么什么都没穿？！”

“不是你叫我给你当模特吗，”她不解地指出，平日里自信的声音蒙上一层困惑。“你不是这个意思吗？”

“不是！”Blue的脸已经开始自燃了。“我不是说裸模，就、就是平常的模特！有衣服的那种！”

一阵尴尬的静默后，Yellow细声说道，“噢。”

Blue无言以对，此时此刻的每一秒钟都令她更难以启齿。

“抱歉，”Yellow含糊的说，呆立快一分钟后她猛的关上了浴室的门。

Blue从她手指的缝隙间窥视了一眼空空如也的房间，然后缓慢的放下手。星星啊。星星啊，星星啊，星星啊。刚刚究竟发生了什么？

Yellow以为她指的是裸体模特，行吧。这可能是个合理的误会。从电视节目里是很容易得到这种印象。行吧。

但Yellow那么快就接受了她的请求，还说她很期待，这表示...哦，星星。

现在要怎么办啊？Yellow肯定比她尴尬十倍。

等到Yellow穿好衣服她就道歉然后好好说说话。对就这样。

Blue把她的绘画工具全塞进了桌子。她很确定这次无论如何都不可能画下去了。

五分钟之后，她开始担心了起来。十分钟后她开始踱步。

也许Yellow翻窗逃跑了？不，浴室没有窗户。

Blue走向浴室的门，犹豫的抬起手敲了敲。“唔，Yellow？”她轻唤。“你还好吗？需要帮助吗？”

“我没事，”Yellow沉闷的回应。“对不起。”

“没关系的。”Blue咬着嘴唇。“你真的还好吗?”

“只是后悔自己像个白痴一样。”

“你不是白痴。”她将手轻轻搭在门把手上。“我可以进来吗？”

“嗯，可以.....”

Blue小心的推开了门走进浴室，然后顺手关上了门。Yellow靠在淋浴间旁坐着，已经穿上了衣服——虽然穿的凌乱不堪。她优美的发型也在忙着穿戴时弄乱了，她抬头面红耳赤的迅速瞥了一眼Blue,随即移开了视线。

“嗨”Blue微笑着轻轻对她说。

“嗨。”

“你不是白痴，”她强调了一遍，“你只是，唔，富有戏剧性地轻率行事了。”

“你应该控告我性骚扰。”

“我觉得没必要。”Blue笑着说。

“嗯。”

“我很抱歉，我请你当模特时应该说清楚点的。”

Yellow摇了摇头，眼泪在她的眼眶里打转。

“真的，没关系的。这只是个误会。”

她沉默着缩成一团。

“Yellow?”Blue关切地跪坐在她面前，小心地保持着友好的距离。“有什么我能做的可以让你感觉好些吗？能给你点吃的吗？”

“不要。”

“好吧。”她犹豫着。“那，至少让我给你拿瓶水喝。”她迅速起身，从她的小冰箱里取了一瓶水。“给你，”她水放到了Yellow脚边，再次坐下。

“谢谢。”她低声说。

“不用谢。”

Blue看着她咽下了一点水。

“那么，”Yellow沉默了一会后说，“我想我该走了。”

“哦。好吧。”Blue的心沉了下去。Yellow当然会想要离开——她绝对被整件事搞得非常难为情。如果这事发生在Blue身上，她也会想要一个人呆一会的。

“谢谢你的水。”

她点点头。

“嗯。”

“Yellow,”在她走远前，Blue忍不住开口了。“我、我之前确实是误解了我们的对话，但是...就算不让你当模特，我还是很想和你交往。”

“你...想？”Yellow似乎不知如何理解这句话。

“我想。我想要更了解你。请你当模特只是个借口，尽管，唔，不是你想的那种借口。”

“噢。”这次“噢”是如释重负的叹息，Yellow的嘴角总算稍显弧度。

“如果你还对此感兴趣的话。”

“对你还是对当模特？”

“都行？”被这问题吓到的Blue惊讶地问。

Yellow轻笑一声。她抬手捂住脸颊，像是试图让自己不再脸红。“那我都想要，”她谨慎的说，“但我以后再给你当模特好吗？” 

Blue的脸颊又开始升温。“当然，我理解的！”

“谢谢。”Yellow突然牵起了她的手，紧张地轻轻握了一下。“明天下课以后一起吃晚餐？”

“嗯。嗯，再好不过了！”

————————————————————

“真的画得不怎么样，”Blue将素描本藏在胸口警告道，后缩躲闪着阻止Yellow看见内容。“我大概两年前才开始学，所以还有很大的提升空间——”

“别废话交出来啊，Blue，我想看看！”她坚持道。“我在那坐得地老天荒了你看都不给我看吗？”

“不，我会给你看，我只是怕你期望值太高了！”

“别瞎说，你连在笔记上涂鸦都好看。让我看看嘛。”Yellow不耐烦得伸出双手，弯了弯手指。

“好吧，”Blue笑着妥协道，脸颊升温。“给你。”

Yellow眼眸亮了起来，接过Blue递来的素描本，小心地捧着。她专注地用目光描摹着每一条铅笔线，嘴唇弯起的弧度越来越大。“很棒啊，Blue。”

“真的吗？”

“当然了！我们再来一遍吧！”

Blue清脆地笑了出来，取回素描本。“你不是想休息吗。”

“哪有人要休息啊？”

“你啊，”她含笑指出，顺手收拾好东西。“还有我。过来，我们来做点拉伸。”

“行吧行吧，”Yellow叹了口气，起身在Blue的床沿坐下，跷起脚尖来回晃腿。“但是绝对要再来一遍。”

“安排了，”Blue轻快地回答道。“我也觉得很好玩。”

Yellow的笑容光彩四溢，让Blue觉得需要立刻马上亲亲她。温柔地抬起对方的脸，她附身去迎上Yellow的嘴唇。

“谢谢你的帮助和支持。”

Yellow点点头，眸子闪着光。她将Blue又扯了下去，送上一个吻，用右腿轻轻勾住Blue的后膝。“谢谢你的邀请。还有第二次邀请，在我那次……丢人现眼的事故之后。”

“噢，你也不用觉得太丢人，”Blue微笑道。“现在想想，你当初就那么积极也是很有点可爱啊。”

“那还不是因为你让人难以拒绝嘛。更何况我还是个死姬佬。”

“也是个死小甜心。不过我这个人的原则是，至少在第三次约会之前都不会找喜欢的人做裸模的。”

“那你还真是温柔体贴清廉正直。”

“多谢夸奖。”

她们放声大笑，Yellow紧紧圈住Blue的腰肢。

“我开玩笑的啦，”Blue正经地补充道，“你不要因为第一次同意了就觉得有义务要尝试。”

“我知道，”她轻松地说。“但是我想。不过，那还得等到我走出之前的心理阴影。”

“好。那我很期待的！”

“估计不止要三次约会哦。”

“哦不，”Blue假惺惺地瞪大双眼。“那真是太惨了，我们只好多约会几次了。”

“对啊。”

“不过在此期间，”Blue故作深思，“或许我也想尝试当模特呢。”

Yellow愣愣地盯着她。

“抱歉当我没说，有点过火了！我只是想耍帅而已！赶紧忘掉吧！”

“不、不，不用道歉，我只是在纠结你话里有没有别的意思。要知道我可是有前科的。”

“哦哦。”Blue笑了出来，脸上余温未尽。“既然是这样，那我就告诉你，是的，我是那个意思，除非你真的想画我。”

“我只能给你画个火柴人。”

“要是让你脱掉我上衣呢？”

“说得像我原本给你画了衣服一样……”

“真是色，”她笑道。“那不就看不出来了吗？”

“那我就画有咪咪的火柴人？”

“你成功地引起了我的兴趣。”

“Blue——！”她气呼呼地说。

“好吧，好吧，我不逼你画画。至少这次不会。”她将Yellow的指尖挪到自己宽松的大码卫衣下沿。“我现在倒是挺想来个上半身的‘模特’，如何？”

“想看。”Yellow的手指滑进衣服下摆，温柔地蹭着腰部的肌肤，又在Blue的协助下脱掉卫衣。里面只剩一件天蓝的bralette。“脱吗？”Yellow轻声问，指尖沿着一条吊带滑下。

“先不脱，等你让我暖和一些就行。我都没发现这里这么冷。”

“旁边不是有个取暖器吗？”

“别让乐趣泡汤了。”

“我是想让乐趣快进。”

Blue用手臂环住Yellow的肩膀笑了起来。“真是你的作风。”

Yellow也笑嘻嘻地顺着她身体两侧抚下去。“不过我也要对我的模特表达一下感激之情呀。”

Blue带着灿烂的笑容将她扯过去亲了一口。“别担心，”她悄声说，“你动作快一点也是在感激我。我期待已久了。”

“我也是，”Yellow细语道。“好的，稍等。”她从床上拼命伸手去摸取暖气的开关，Blue见她摇摇欲坠，一把抓住她的手臂。“完事了。”

“干得漂亮。”Blue松开手，脱下内衣仰躺在床上，伸手邀请Yellow爬上去。“过来，世界第一模特。”

她乖乖挪过去，试了几次才找到舒适的姿势，脸颊却仍旧兴奋地涨红。“我这个头衔可能保不住呢，毕竟刚刚来了个竞争对手，”她说道。听起来完全没有想象的那么帅，不过照样惹得Blue发笑。

“哪天我们还得好好比一场。”

“接受挑战。”

Yellow低下头吻上去，Blue任自己迷离在她热情又好奇的触碰里。等到女朋友愿意“当模特”的那一天，她想道，一定要让她也像自己现在这般享受。


End file.
